


grand slam

by thunderylee



Series: kat-tun high school au [2]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Two years later,  Koki is still standing still.





	grand slam

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“So how are you liking my sloppy seconds?”

Koki rolls his eyes into the webcam. “It’s been like two years, dude. Knock it off.”

On his laptop screen, Jin smirks and puffs on a cigar; Koki is pretty sure its original contents are not still in there. “I’m just giving you shit, man. I can’t believe you’re still together.”

“Me neither,” Koki replied, sounding just as surprised as Jin. “I have no idea why she’s still with me. She could do so much better.”

Jin snorts. “Don’t be so insecure. She’s about to graduate, right? Isn’t her dream still to get out of this town?”

“Yeah,” Koki recalls. “There’s nowhere I can really take her, though. I’m stuck here, too.”

“You don’t have to take her anywhere,” Jin says, then takes a long hit. “Just stay with her.”

_Like you didn’t_ , Koki wants to say, but he buried that hatchet long ago.

**

Kame’s shriek cuts through the chilly winter air as Koki watches the ball fly over the fence yet again.

“I’m not getting it this time!” Fujigaya yells. “I don’t care how pretty you are!”

Ever the graceful female, Kame twirls as she rounds the bases and makes it a point to stick her tongue out maturely in her junior’s face.

“That’s how you win a championship, bitch!” Aya yells from the sidelines, meeting Kame at home plate and swinging her around. “The team is going to be lost without you next year, Captain!”

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” Kame tells her, her face shining in a grin. Her cheeks are bright red from the cold. “Just don’t go breaking my winning streak, okay, Oomasa?”

Aya salutes her, and they both dissolve into giggles as they leave Fujigaya and the other boys to gather the equipment. Softball season has been over for awhile, but Kame can’t stay away from her favorite sport. Soon the ground will be covered in snow and they won’t be able to play in the field next to their school anymore.

It’s Aya who notices Koki first, stopping in her skipping and pulling Kame with her. “Kazumi-senpai, your boyfriend’s here.”

Kame rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “I suppose I should go tend to him. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Aya calls after her, waving.

Koki detaches his fingers from the fence and watches Kame jog over to him. She doesn’t look that much different now than she had two years ago, maybe more defined features. Her boobs still jiggle, even in a sports bra, and Koki still stares.

“You look like a creeper,” she tells him, pointing his chin up with a single finger. “If your hoodie didn’t say ‘JOKER’ in sparkly sequins, I’d have called the cops on you.”

“It’s for work,” Koki says defensively. “It looks a lot better under the black light.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, babe.” Kame leans in for a kiss. It’s brief, just a brush of the lips in greeting, and even after almost two years it still leaves Koki tingling. “Wanna go to my place? My parents are away for the _whole weekend_.”

Alarms go off in Koki’s head, not the kind that wake you up but the kind that tell you your house is on fire. “What about your brothers?” he asks, gulping.

“The older two are at college, and Yuuya has his own shit going on.” Kame shrugs, then eyes Koki knowingly. “Are you scared of my brothers?”

“ _No_ ,” Koki insists. “I’m scared of what they’ll do to me if they find us alone.”

“Oh, Koki,” Kame chides, sliding her arm through his as she more or less drags him across the field. “Is this about the age of consent again? You know, usually it’s the girl who won’t put out.”

Almost two years, and Koki still gets uncomfortable when this topic comes up. “Kame, I told you, I don’t want to go to jail-”

“I know, I know,” she says, sighing as they fall into a couple’s walk. “But you know what’s right around the corner?”

Koki actually looks down the street. “What?”

A slug to his shoulder returns his attention to her. “Stupid. My _eighteenth birthday_.”

Of course he knew that. He may have a countdown in the day planner he hides in his desk when Kame comes over. Perhaps he even requested the entire last week of February off work and looked into love hotel rates, never mind that Kame will still have school.

“Oh,” is all Koki can think of to say. “Do you have any plans?”

“The only thing on my to-do list is _you_ ,” she says bluntly, “even if I have to tie you up and take it myself.”

Koki’s eyes widen, more surprised at his body’s positive reaction to her words than the words themselves. “Dammit, woman, don’t _say_ shit like that.”

“Why, does it turn you on?” she says, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to turn around and press against him. “Come on, let’s go to my house and mess around. I know you want to.”

She wins, like she always does, but at the same time she respects his wishes and keeps it at third base. It’s enough to get them both off, rolling around on her bed like a pair of wild animals with their hands in each other’s pants. She tries to go down on him and he won’t let her do that either, resorting to carrying a spare pair of boxers when he meets up with her because she won’t let him come on her bed.

If nothing else, Kame becoming legal will save him a lot of laundry.

**

“I’m not exactly the person to ask about this, Koki.”

Nakamaru’s nose twitches at his discomfort, and Koki sighs. “I don’t have anyone else to go to. My brother thinks I’ve been hitting that since third year.”

“The Internet?” Nakamaru suggests. “That’s where we learned everything.”

Koki drops his head into his hands. “This is what I get for being faithful.”

“You act like she doesn’t know,” Nakamaru points out. “You were a virgin when you started dating her, so obviously you would still be now.”

He says it with an air of superiority and Koki narrows his eyes. “Don’t talk down to me like you’re some kind of sex expert.”

The older man laughs, which just pisses Koki off more. “Bet you never thought you’d be saying that to me.”

Koki stomps away and brings up Skype on his phone – Jin’s mocking is preferable to this.

**

Koki cowers under the collective eyes of the Kamenashi brothers, even the fifteen-year-old who’s taller than he is. “Is… Kazumi… home?”

They keep staring, and eventually the only female of the brood shoves her way to the front. “Stop it, you monkeys, you’re scaring him.”

The other three break their intimidating stances and laugh. “Staying at Aya’s, huh?” Kouji says knowingly.

“Oomasa-senpai sure got ugly,” Yuuya comments. “Particularly the hair.”

Koki narrows his eyes, and Kame pushes them out the door. “Don’t mind them. They _don’t_ mean well.”

“My hair,” Koki mutters as he’s escorted to his own motorcycle.

“Shut up, I love your hair.” Kame leans against the bike and reaches up to run her fingers through the black curls in emphasis. “And you know what else?”

“What?”

She smirks. “I’m eighteen in four hours.”

Midnight can’t come soon enough.

**

It is, in all honesty, the lamest date he’s ever taken her on. Since they run with the same group of friends, and they’re not doing anything they need to be alone for, they don’t really go out by themselves a lot. Kame’s not really the flowers and candy, dinner and a movie kind of girl, anyway. Koki took her to see a musical once and she fell asleep on him; when they went to a baseball game, she nearly got them kicked out for screaming obscenities at the umpire.

Usually they just ended up shopping or watching movies at one of their houses. Now that Koki’s out of school and spinning nights at an underground club, he doesn’t get to see her nearly as much. His motorcycle doesn’t have a backseat to make out in, and sucking face on a bike is something out of a trashy music video. Koki likes to think he’s classier than that, even if he’s taking his girlfriend to a love hotel for her eighteenth birthday.

“Do we get free porn?” Kame asks casually as they walk arm-in-arm toward to the room. They’d killed as much time as they could, loitering at the mall until it closed and then hiding out in an all-night manga cafe to keep warm.

“What do you need _porn_ for?” Koki hisses, barely speaking the word and looking around to see if anyone had heard.

She scoffs. “Will you relax? We’re in a love hotel. Everyone is too busy fucking to pay attention to us.”

They approach the door, and Koki tries to keep his head steady long enough to swipe the key in the door. It doesn’t work, and he has two miss-swipes before Kame snatches the card.

“One more and they’ll lock us out,” she says as she runs the card through the sensor. It flashes green and a lock clicks. “It was embarrassing enough when you ordered the room, I wouldn’t want you to have to go downstairs and try to explain why you couldn’t put it in right.”

Her giggle proves that her choice of words had been intentional, and he eyes her as they enter the room. Speaking of classy, this isn’t, and Koki only hopes that the sheets are clean enough as he tries to ignore the tacky décor. Next to him, Kame scrunches up her nose at the dust behind the TV.

The next second she’s on him, knocking him off of his feet and almost onto the floor. Kame’s stronger than she looks and manages to fling him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and fusing their mouths together.

“Kame,” he gasps, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as she grinds down against him. “It’s not midnight yet.”

“It’s past midnight in California,” Kame reasons, her lips dragging down Koki’s jaw to his throat as she unzips his hoodie.

“It’s _this morning_ in California,” Koki points out, but he can’t really argue as Kame grabs him by the front of his pants and his protests die in his throat.

It’s easy for her to take off his shirt, nothing but gold chains on his bare chest, and she waits until she has his attention before pulling her own top over her head. Her scrunchie comes off with it, and she shakes out her hair to fall in braid-crimped waves on both sides of her head.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he tells her.

She grins, her cheeks flushing a little. “Thanks.”

He reaches for her, pulling her back into his mouth as he slides his hands down the smooth expanse of her back. The hooks on her bra are tricky, but he only pokes his fingers a few times before he gets it undone, pushing the lace down her shoulders and off. His breath hitches in his throat when he feels her bare breasts against his chest, hard nipples trailing along his skin, and he reaches for one, using his entire hand to touch her.

“Mm, Koki,” she whispers, moaning when he flicks her nipple with his thumb. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Don’t we have to… foreplay?” he tries to voice his thoughts, feeling even more ashamed when she laughs at him. “You know I haven’t done this before, Kame.”

Her laughter ceases. “I know, but I don’t think you want me offering my experience.”

He frowns, remembering her relationship with Jin and how _he_ clearly had no morals.

“Which, by the way, was _three years ago_ ,” she goes on, and he opens his eyes to see her glaring down at him. “Are you trying to kill time by picking a fight? Because I can assure you that Chris Hansen isn’t going to bang down this door in the next twenty minutes.”

Instead of responding verbally, Koki finds his balls and rolls them over, smirking at her surprised squeak as she ends up on her back with Koki hovering over her. “Fine, you want it? Let’s do it.”

It takes her a second to kiss back and Koki commends himself on finally fazing her. He unfastens her pants and this part is easy, even if it’s the first time he’s actually pushed them all the way off due to his clothes-on rule. His wrist isn’t strained touching her like this, and he feels like a bit of a pimp as she spreads her legs wide to feel more.

“Koki,” she breathes into their kiss, her body shuddering around his fingers. “Please.”

Koki almost gets leather burn with as fast as he whips his belt open, baggy pants falling to his knees and instantly her hand is in his boxers, stroking him firmly and Koki pauses at the realization that this time they’re not going to finish like this.

He looks down at her, black hair splayed on the gaudy heart-patterned comforter, her dark eyes barely visible through narrow slits. For once she doesn’t say a word, just tugs his hand away from her and pulls his body further up hers. He continues to look at her eyes because it’s comforting, Kame’s face relaxing into a smile as she pushes off his boxers and reaches into the bowl of condoms next to the bed.

“Preference?” she asks teasingly.

“On,” he answers, and her amusement fades as she grabs one and rips the packet open.

He takes it from her, rolls it on, and gives her one last look before her gives her his virginity. “I love you,” he says, and he means it.

“I love you, too,” Kame replies, and she leans up to press their lips together as he enters her.

He can’t keep his mouth closed, his breath coming in spurts as he feels her all around him, hot and wet and tight. Her body molds to his length and pulls him in, her knees lifting to take him all the way and Koki’s breath catches in his throat when he bottoms out.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he growls, his voice surprising himself, and a sudden contract of her muscles tells him that she likes it, too. “Kame, I-”

“Kazumi,” she corrects him, a little breathless. “Call me Kazumi when you’re inside me.”

“Kazumi,” he starts over, the syllables thick on his tongue. “Kazumi-chan.”

She threads her fingers in his hair, guiding him down and kissing him lightly at first, then heatedly. Koki exhales harshly through his nose as he chases her tongue around her mouth with his, his body scorched with arousal because he’s _moving_ and she’s emitting little moans with each thrust. His hands drop to her ass, kneading the flesh as he pulls her against him with each push and hits her deeper.

Then she tears her mouth away, arching on the bed and there’s those vocals of hers, a shrill moan that seems to echo off the walls. She says his name in a frantic voice, squirming beneath him and all of Koki’s nerves are on edge as he gives it to her harder. His mouth drops to her neck and he smells a hint of strawberries, sucking her skin as the scent and feel of her surrounding him starts to overcome him.

His hand returns to her breast and she tightens even more, reducing him to sharp thrusts as he thumbs her nipple and she cries out, her whole body convulsing. It takes Koki a second to comprehend that he just made her come, feeling it around his cock instead of his fingers. She’s trembling more than she usually does, sweat visible on her forehead as Koki looks up at her flushed, sated face and feels like a rock star.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks, visibly shaking with his own need to come.

She takes a long breath, grinning up at him and sliding her arms around his shoulders. “Nope.”

“Thank god,” he says, a rush of air as he ups his speed and turns Kame’s resulting giggle into a low moan. She’s even tighter now and Koki’s breaths are laced with grunts as he pounds into her, clutching onto her and leaning down to press his face into her neck as he reaches the edge of his own demise.

“Kazu _mi_ ,” he whispers, the end of it stolen by a moan as he releases inside her, rocking back and forth by the waves of orgasm.

Her lips on his forehead bring him back from wherever he’d gone, and he eases out of her as she stretches her legs. He doesn’t need to focus to see the smug look on her face, like the cat who got the cream or the newly legal girl who finally got her boyfriend to put out.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he says voicelessly, his breath still running away from him as he carefully pulls off the condom and throws it away.

“I got just what I wanted,” she purrs, pulling him into her arms. It’s a little backwards, but it works for them. “At least for now. I expect to go at least another round, maybe two.”

Koki gapes at her. “What do you think I am, woman? A sex machine?”

“While you regroup, sex isn’t the only thing I’ve been waiting for,” she tells him pointedly, and he’s confused until she pushes down on his shoulders.

He hasn’t done this before either, but Kame’s no stranger to giving orders and it’s worth it to hear her scream his name again.

**

The sun is starting to rise by the time Koki presses behind her bare back, wrapping his arms around her as they prepare for sleep. He’s completely worn out, his body begging for rest, but there’s still one thing on his mind.

“Kame- Kazumi-chan,” he begins. “Are you going to take me to your Prom?”

After dating her for so long, he should have really expected her to burst out laughing. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Koki replies, a bit affronted. “I’m your boyfriend, you should take me.”

“I’ve already been to two Proms,” she mumbles into the pillow. “That’s _two dresses_ I had to wear. I’m not doing that shit again.”

“Even for Prom Queen?” Koki prods her.

“Even for that,” she says stubbornly. “I wouldn’t get it anyway.”

He pouts, even though she can’t see it. “Bitches are blind if they don’t vote for you.”

She snuggles back into his embrace. “Thanks.”

“You’ll always be my Turtle Queen anyway,” Koki adds, moving out of the way for her jabbing elbow.

He grabs onto her arm and pulls her closer, her head gradually rolling onto his shoulder as he embraces her completely. His mind isn’t quite at rest yet, though, so he chooses his words carefully.

“What are you going to do after you graduate?”

“Hmm?” Kame replies. “Why are you asking this now?”

“Just thinking about… stuff,” he admits. “The future.”

“I don’t know,” she replies. “I don’t want to go to university, but I have to in order to get a decent job. And if I take the same classes as Nakamaru and Ueda, I can use their notes.”

“Don’t you want to go somewhere new?” he asks. “Wasn’t it your dream to get out of this town?”

She gives a short laugh. “That was the dream of a fifteen-year-old girl who was fine with just tagging along for the ride. I don’t even know that girl anymore.”

Koki thinks about this, remembers how it was always _Jin_ who talked big while Kame clung to him with stars in her eyes, and that doesn’t seem like the same girl in his arms right now either. “So what, then?”

She shrugs. “Wherever life takes us,” she says, and Koki’s heart jumps at the pronoun. “It doesn’t matter where we are as long as we’re together.”

Unable to answer verbally, Koki squeezes her tight, burying his face in her hair as he finally succumbs to his exhaustion. His path to whatever life has in store for him is much brighter now that she’s on it with him.


End file.
